Jakku
|Climat=Froid |Paysages=*Moderne : **Désert *Historique : **Forêts |Lieux importants=*Avant-poste de Niima *Craterville *Reestkii * |Surface immergée= |Population= |Démonyme=Jakkuvien''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' |Espèces principales=*Abednedos *Crolutes *Dybrinthe *Humains *Hutts *Kyuzos *Melittos *Nu-Cosiens *Teedos *Uthuthma |Créatures=*Bloggins *Happabores *Loup-rasoirs"Sois Proche de tes Amis, et encore plus Proche de tes Ennemis... 1" — Star Wars Aventures 1 *Luggabeasts *Rats des dunes *Ripper raptors *Ronge-gueules *Souris trotteuses''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *Steelpeckers *Vers veilleur de nuit *Thisser *Vworkka |Flore=*Nightbloomer *Spinebarrel |Affiliation=*Empire GalactiqueStar Wars Battlefront *Vestige de l'Empire de JakkuRiposte : Chute de l'Empire |Importation=*Biens de luxe *Eau *Nourriture *Technologie |Exportation=*Bezorite *Débris métallique *Gaz Kesium *Magnite *Osmiridum *Silicone }} Jakku était une planète désertique se trouvant dans le système éponyme des Confins Occidentaux de la Bordure Intérieure. Cinq ans après la bataille de Yavin, elle fut le théâtre de la bataille de Jakku, affrontement majeur et final de la Guerre Civile Galactique qui opposait l'Empire Galactique et la toute jeune Nouvelle République. Près d'une trentaine d'années plus tard, de nombreuses épaves étaient encore là pour témoigner de la violence de l'affrontement. Ces épaves étaient régulièrement visitées par des pilleurs d'épaves, dont Rey, récupérant des pièces détachées dans l'espoir de les revendre. En coulisses Jakku est apparu pour la première fois en 2015 dans le film Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force de J.J. Abrams. Les scènes de Jakku ont été tourné dans le désert d'Abu Dhabi. Apparitions *''Étoiles Perdues'' (manga) * *''Riposte'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *"The Ghost Ship" — Star Wars Aventures: Destroyer Down *''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Baroud d'honneur'' *''Luke Skywalker : Légendes'' *''Liens du Sang'' *''Phasma'' * * * *"Sois Proche de tes Amis, et encore plus Proche de tes Ennemis... 1" — Star Wars Aventures 1 *"Sois Proche de tes Amis, et encore plus Proche de tes Ennemis... 2" — Star Wars Aventures 2 *''Avant le Réveil'' *''Star Wars Spécial: C-3PO 1: Le Membre Fantôme'' *''Rejoins la Résistance 2'' *''Poe Dameron 8: La Tempête Approche 1'' *''Poe Dameron 9: La Tempête Approche 2'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Disparition d'une Légende 1'' * **Saison 1 ***La Recrue ***Un carburant explosif ! ***Le prix à payer ***Exploration clandestine ***L'occupation du Premier Ordre ***Le nouveau Stormtrooper ***Le cœur du problème * * *''Forces du Destin : Les Chroniques de Rey'' *"Pest Control" — Star Wars Aventures 3 *"Destroyer Down" — Star Wars Aventures: Destroyer Down *''Cible mouvante'' *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 1'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 2'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 3'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 4'' *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars : Forces du Destin — Rey'' * * *''Rey to the Rescue!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman jeunesse) *''Les Derniers Jedi 2'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 5'' *''Poe Dameron 26: Le Réveil 1'' *"Flight of the Falcon 4: Lady and the Tramp" — Star Wars Aventures 17 *"Flight of the Falcon 5: Grand Theft Falcon" — Star Wars Aventures 18 }} Sources *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' * *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron Flight Log'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars : Pour les Novices'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars : Femmes de la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars : Le côté obscur'' * *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * image 2 sur 6 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Planètes de la Bordure Intérieure Catégorie:Lieux de Jakku